BTIC1H
General idea here is that encoder will work with blocks of 16 pixels at a time, likely using some internal variables and a state-machine to determine what to emit, as well as memory for up to N intermediate blocks (though, working a single block at a time would be possible, and a decoder should not need a multi-block memory for static images or I-frames). Note that it should be possible to drive most of the block encoding choices with arithmetic-based heuristics. For encoding or decoding video, it will be necessary to keep a block-buffer for the current and prior frames. It is blocky VQ mapped to a bitstream, and encoding values as adaptive rice-coded deltas. A linear quantizer will be used. Will reuse the same packaging from other BTIC variants (BTIC_CTLV): * 0xE1, len:Word24, data:bytelen (Image Data) Standalone image files may use a DIB/BMP header with biCompression set to 'bt1h', but the frames will still contain at least the Image Data marker. Similar goes for embedding in AVI. Embedding in BTEMP will use 'VS1H'. * Possibly allow AVI stream to have a series of 'VS1H' chunks, making it easier to direct-record from robot stream. * Alternately, repack blocks from current MB2 buffer. Currently, BTIC1H will not define use of an Alpha channel, but this may be added as a future extension. Basic TLV Format For the top-level structure, a TLV format will be used. This may be used for headers or extensions or other things. Lengths are big-endian, and will include the length of the chunk header. Tag Bytes: * 0xE0: End-Of-Image Marker * 0xE1: len=Word24, Image Data * 0xE2: len=Byte, Image Data * 0xE3: len=Word24, tag=TWOCC * 0xE4: len=Word24, tag=FOURCC * 0xE5: len=Byte, tag=TWOCC * 0xE6: len=Word56, tag=FOURCC Bitstream Bitstream will be encoded in MSB first order. AdRice: * Will have a unary prefix (Q) of zero or more 1 bits, terminated by a 0 bit. * This will be followed by a k bit suffix (j). ** Value=(Q SHL k)|j; * Q will adjust k: ** 0: if(k GT 0)k=k-1; ** 1: k is unchanged. ** 2+: k=k+log2(Q). Here, AdRice contexts will start with an initial Rk value of 2 unless otherwise specified. Rk will have a maximum value of 15, and a minimum value of 0. Signed Rice values (AdSRice) will have the sign folded into the LSB (0, -1, 1, -2, 2, ...). Color Points Colorspaces: * YCbCr, with sample-points ranging from 0 to 255. * Alternate: ** Y=(2*G+B+R) SHR 2 ** U=((B-Y) SHR 1)+128 ** V=((R-Y) SHR 1)+128 ** B'=Y+((U-128) SHL 1) ** R'=Y+((V-128) SHL 1) ** G'=(4*Y-B-R) SHR 1 Color-points are represented mostly as YUVD, YUV encoding the center color, and D the difference between the brightest and darkest colors along the Y axis: * Ya=Y-(D SHR 1), Yb=Yb+D * ColorA=(Ya, U, V) * ColorB=(Yb, U, V) Secondary color points could encode a full set of YUV deltas: * Ya=Y-(Dy SHR 1), Yb=Yb+Dy * Ua=U-(Du SHR 1), Ub=Ub+Du * Va=V-(Dv SHR 1), Vb=Vb+Dv * ColorA=(Ya, Ua, Va) * ColorB=(Yb, Ub, Vb) As part of decoding a block: * YUVD: ** Y'=Y+(DeltaY*QfDeltaY) ** U'=U+(DeltaU*QfDeltaUV) ** V'=V+(DeltaV*QfDeltaUV) ** D'=D+(DeltaD*QfDeltaD) * YUVDyuv: ** Y'=Y+(DeltaY*QfDeltaY) ** U'=U+(DeltaU*QfDeltaUV) ** V'=V+(DeltaV*QfDeltaUV) ** Dy'=Dy+(DeltaDy*QfDeltaDy) ** Du'=Du+(DeltaDu*QfDeltaDuv) ** Dv'=Dv+(DeltaDv*QfDeltaDuv) YUVD will have an allowed range of 0 to 255. An encoder may not allowed these values to go outside this range. Dyuv will have an allowed range of -256 .. 255, but with the requirement that the resultant YUV values (after calculating the color endpoints) are required to fall in the range of 0 to 255. The results of going out of range are undefined. * A decoder may, but is not required to, implement range clamping. * An encoder may not assume the use of modular arithmetic here. * Likewise, out of gamut colors are not allowed. The use of YUVD or YUVDyuv will be two separate color sub-modes. Blocks which use one or another will change the current sub-mode, and may effect the subsequent interpretation of certain block types. Raw YUV will be neutral, and will not effect the current mode. YUVD will be the default mode. (Possible) Exception, HDR: * HDR will use a 16-bit Half-Float space. * Ranges in this case are 0 to 65535, and +/- 65536. * Bias for absolute colors is 0x3800 (+0.5), rather than 128. Delta Color: * DeltaYUV: 3 AdSRice coded deltas (dY, dU, dV). * DeltaYUVD: 4 AdSRice coded deltas (dY, dU, dV, dD). * DeltaYUVDyuv: 6 AdSRice coded deltas (dY, dU, dV, dDy, dDu, dDv). * Deltas will be sign-folded, so good old: 0, -1, 1, -2, 2, ... sequence. Absolute Color: * AbsYUV: AdSRice coded YUV * AbsYUVD: AdSRice coded YUVD * AbsYUVDyuv: AdSRice coded YUVDyuv * Absolute colors YUV will be stored as a signed value relative to 128. * Absolute D, and Dyuv values will be stored as a signed value relative to 0. Quantization Factors: * QfDeltaYUVD: 3 AdRice quantization factors (QfDeltaY, QfDeltaUV, QfDeltaD) * QfDeltaYUVDyuv: 4 AdRice quantization factors (QfDeltaY, QfDeltaUV, QfDeltaDy, QfDeltaDuv) * QfAbsYUV*: Similar, but for the absolute quantization factors (QfAbs) Pixel Blocks BTIC1H is essentially an advanced case of Color Cell Compression. Pixel-blocks will be represented as XxY pixels, which would typically be 2 bits each, ex: * 00=ColorA * 01=2/3 ColorA + 1/3 ColorB * 10=1/3 ColorA + 2/3 ColorB * 11=ColorB With 2bpp block formats: * PixelBlock2x2: grid of 2x2 pixels, 8 bits * PixelBlock2x1: grid of 2x1 pixels (left, right), 4 bits * PixelBlock1x2: grid of 1x2 pixels (up, down), 4 bits * PixelBlock4x4: grid of 4x4 pixels, 32 bits * PixelBlock4x2: grid of 4x2 pixels (reduced vertical), 16 bits * PixelBlock2x4: grid of 2x4 pixels (reduced horizontal), 16 bits * PixelBlock4x4_UV2x2: grid of 4x4 pixels + 2x 2x2, 48 bits A 1bpp case will exist: * 0=ColorA * 1=ColorB * PixelBlock2x2x1: grid of 4 1bpp pixels, 4 bits * PixelBlock4x4x1: grid of 16 1bpp pixels, 16 bits A 3bpp case will also exist: * 0=ColorA * 1=6/7 ColorA + 1/7 ColorB * 2=5/7 ColorA + 2/7 ColorB * 3=4/7 ColorA + 3/7 ColorB * 4=3/7 ColorA + 4/7 ColorB * 5=2/7 ColorA + 5/7 ColorB * 6=1/7 ColorA + 6/7 ColorB * 7=ColorB The 4x4x3 block type will require 48 bits for pixel data. * PixelBlock4x4x3_UV2x2: grid of 4x4x3 pixels + 2x 2x2, 96 bits * PixelBlock4x4x3_UV4x4: grid of 4x4x3 pixels + 2x 4x4, 112 bits A few blocks will use Hilbert Order: 4x4: 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 Becomes: 0, 1, 5, 4, 8, 12, 13, 9, 10, 14, 15, 11, 7, 6, 2, 3 2x2: 0 1 2 3 Becomes: 0 2 3 1 Initial State Most Rice k factors will be per-variable (with initial values): * AdRice,Rk(CmdRIdx)=2 (Command Indices) * AdRice,Rk(CmdAbs)=4 (Absolute Commands) * AdRice,Rk(CmdCnt)=2 (RunCount) * AdRice,Rk(MaskIdx)=2 (Mask Index) * AdSRice,Rk(ParmXY)=2 (X/Y Offset) * AdSRice,Rk(ParmVar)=2 (Parameter Variable, Feature ID) * AdSRice,Rk(ParmVal)=2 (Parameter Value) * Ad*Rice,Rk(ParmIx)=2 (Parameter Value-Count, Index) * AdSRice,Rk(DeltaY)=2 (Delta Y) * AdSRice,Rk(DeltaUV)=2 (Delta U and V) * AdSRice,Rk(DeltaDy)=2 (Delta D and Dy) * AdSRice,Rk(DeltaDuv)=2 (Delta Du and Dv) * AdSRice,Rk(AbsY)=5 (Absolute Y) * AdSRice,Rk(AbsUV)=5 (Absolute U and V) * AdSRice,Rk(AbsDy)=5 (Absolute D and Dy) * AdSRice,Rk(AbsDuv)=5 (Absolute Du and Dv) * AdSRice,Rk(QfY)=3 (Quantization Factor, Y) * AdSRice,Rk(QfUV)=3 (Quantization Factor, UV) * AdSRice,Rk(QfDy)=3 (Quantization Factor, Dy) * AdSRice,Rk(QfDuv)=3 (Quantization Factor, Duv) Initial color values will be 0. Initial Qf values will be 1. ParmIx: AdSRice for ParmIndex, AdRice for ParmCount. The command table will start with its contents initially undefined. Commands C(XX), expresses a logical command number in Hex: * CmdRIdx encoded as AdRice ** 0: Followed by CmdAbs, which encodes an absolute command number. ** 1..256: Repeat a prior command (encodes RIdx 0..255). The RIdx is an index into a 256-entry rotating table of commands: * RIdx=0: Use command at index 0, table is unchanged. * RIdx=1..255: Use command at entry RIdx, Swap entries RIdx and RIdx-1. CmdAbs: * Table rotates back 1 place, command added to front of table. * Initial contents of the table are undefined and may not be used. * If the command exists at a prior location in the table, a hole is created. ** The hole remains present, but it is invalid and may not be referenced. ** Because of holes, commands may fall off the end of the table. ** Swapping a value into a hole is undefined. ** If a hole falls off the end of the table, it disappears. RunCount will be AdRice, with 0 as a reserved value. Commands: * C(00) DeltaYUV ** delta flat-color block. * C(01) DeltaYUVD, Pixblock2x2 ** Delta 2x2 block. * C(02) DeltaYUVD, Pixblock2x1 * C(03) DeltaYUVD, Pixblock1x2 ** 2x1 and 1x2 blocks. * C(04) QfDeltaYUVD ** Update delta quantization factors. * C(05) DeltaYUVD, Pixblock4x4 * C(06) DeltaYUVD, Pixblock4x2 * C(07) DeltaYUVD, Pixblock2x4 ** color and pixel-blocks * C(08) QfDeltaYUVDyuv ** Update delta quantization factors. * C(09) DeltaYUVDyuv, Pixblock4x4 * C(0A) DeltaYUVDyuv, Pixblock4x2 * C(0B) DeltaYUVDyuv, Pixblock2x4 ** Color and pixel-blocks (but with more endpoints) * C(0C) AbsYUVD, Pixblock2x2 * C(0D) AbsYUVD, Pixblock4x4 * C(0E) AbsYUVDyuv, Pixblock2x2 * C(0F) AbsYUVDyuv, Pixblock4x4 * C(10) RunCount ** Run of blocks repeating a single color. * C(11) RunCount, PixelBlock2x2*RunCount * C(12) RunCount, PixelBlock2x1*RunCount * C(13) RunCount, PixelBlock1x2*RunCount ** Run of blocks with reusing prior color. ** Note: YUVD or YUVDyuv depending on prior block. * C(14) QfAbsYUVD ** Update absolute quantization factors. * C(15) RunCount, PixelBlock4x4*RunCount * C(16) RunCount, PixelBlock4x2*RunCount * C(17) RunCount, PixelBlock2x4*RunCount ** Run of blocks with reusing prior color. ** Note: YUVD or YUVDyuv depending on prior block. * C(18) QfAbsYUVDyuv ** Update absolute quantization factors. * C(19) RunCount, PixelBlock2x2x1*RunCount * C(1A) RunCount, PixelBlock4x4x1*RunCount ** Run of blocks with reusing prior color (1bpp). * C(1B) RunCount, DeltaYUV*RunCount ** Run of flat-color blocks. * C(1C) DeltaYUV*4 ** Logical 4:2:0, 2x2 with 1 color per pixel ** Colors are encoded in Hilbert(2x2) order * C(1D) DeltaYUVD*4, Pixblock4x4 ** Logical 4:2:0, 4x4 consisting of 2x2 sub-blocks ** Colors are encoded in Hilbert(2x2) order * C(1E) DeltaYUV*16 ** Logical 4:4:4, 4x4 with 1 color per pixel ** Pixels are encoded in Hilbert(4x4) order ** Note: Non-Alpha Only * C(1F) AbsYUV*16 ** Logical 4:4:4, 4x4 with 1 color per pixel ** Pixels are encoded in Hilbert(4x4) order ** Note: Non-Alpha Only * C(20) End Of Data ** Logical end of bitstream data. For multi-segment images, indicates the end of the current segment. ** Any subsequent data in the message lump is to be ignored. * C(21) RunCount ** Skip, Blocks are copied from the prior frame * C(22) RunCount, XOffset, YOffset ** Skip+Translate, Blocks are copied from the prior frame. ** Offsets indicate the source position in blocks relative to the current block. * C(23), Var, Val ** Set Parameter (Signed Integer) * C(24), Var, IxB, ParmCount, ValParmCount ** Set Parameter (Signed Int Vector) * C(25), Reserved * C(26), FlagID ** Enable Feature Flag * C(27), FlagID ** Disable Feature Flag * C(28) RunCount, (DeltaYUVD, Pixblock2x2)*RunCount * C(29) RunCount, (DeltaYUVDyuv, Pixblock2x2)*RunCount ** Delta 2x2 gradient blocks. ** Pixel blocks give values at the corners, with the intermediate pixels being interpolated. * C(2A) DeltaYUVD, PixelBlock4x4x1 * C(2B) DeltaYUVD, PixelBlock2x2x1 ** 2x2x1 and 4x4x1 blocks. * C(2C) DeltaYUVD, Pixblock4x4x3 ** Pixel Block 4x4x3 * C(2D) DeltaYUVDyuv, Pixblock4x4x3 ** Pixel Block 4x4x3 * C(2E) DeltaY*16, DeltaUV*4 ** Logical 4:2:0, Pixels are delta-coded, with Y and UV in Hilbert order. ** Note: Non-Alpha Only * C(2F) AbsY*16, AbsUV*4 ** Logical 4:2:0, Pixels are absolute, with Y and UV in Hilbert order. ** Note: Non-Alpha Only * C(30) DeltaYUVDyuv, Pixblock4x4_UV2x2 ** Logical 4:2:0, 4x4 Y block followed by 2x2 U and V sub-blocks ** Y, U, and V are interpolated separately. * C(31) DeltaYUVDyuv, Pixblock4x4x3_UV4x4 ** Logical 4:4:4, 4x4x3 Y block followed by 4x4x2 U and V sub-blocks ** Y, U, and V are interpolated separately. * C(32) DeltaYUVDyuv, Pixblock4x4x3_UV2x2 ** Logical 4:2:0, 4x4x3 Y block followed by 2x2 U and V sub-blocks ** Y, U, and V are interpolated separately. * C(34) RunCount, PixelBlock4x4_UV2x2*RunCount ** Separately interpolated YUV. ** YUVDyuv only. * C(35) RunCount, PixelBlock4x4x3_UV4x4*RunCount ** Separately interpolated YUV. ** YUVDyuv only. * C(36) RunCount, PixelBlock4x4x3_UV2x2*RunCount ** Separately interpolated YUV. ** YUVDyuv only. Parameters and Feature Flags ParmVar and FlagID: * Values greater than 0 are optional / hints. ** An unknown value here is ignored. * Values less than 0 indicate features which change the bitstream. ** An unrecognized value here will abort decoding. FlagID(-1): Enable DeltaYUV, DeltaYUVD, and DeltaYUVDyuv update masks. * If enabled, a mask update may precede color-point delta updates. ** Enabling the mask initially sets all components active. ** It is no-op if already enabled. ** This mask indicates which of the encoded components are encoded. FlagID(-2): Enable AbsYUV, AbsYUVD, and AbsYUVDyuv update masks. * Basically the same, but applies to Abs events. ** Will share the same mask table state as Delta events. ** However, it will have its own mask state. Component Update Mask DeltaYUV, DeltaYUVD, and DeltaYUVDyuv update masks. * If enabled, may also apply to AbsYUV, AbsYUVD, and AbsYUVDyuv. * Does not apply to DeltaY, DeltaUV, AbsY, or AbsUV. Enables or disables which components are updated in Delta or Abs events. A disabled component is treated as 0 for Delta, and thus remains unchanged when a color-point is updated. For an Abs event, the prior component value is unchanged. The mask is encoded as an AdRice value: * 0, Reuses the current mask value. * 1..256: Pull a value from the mask table (Index of 0 to 255). The mask table works similar to that for Command Codes. * If an index is greater than 1, it is swapped with the prior index. * Initial table state is values counting down from 255 to 0. ** Unlike the command-table, there are no absolute masks or holes. The mask values are laid out as 'xvuD-VUYs' * s: Sticky ** 0=Mask only applies for this color-point. ** 1=Mask replaces the currently active mask value. * YUV: Indicates whether each component is enabled. * D: Applies to both the D and Dy components. * uv: Applies to Du and Dv ** 0=Component is Disabled ** 1=Component is Enabled * x: Reserved, currently must be 1. Alpha Channel Alpha(A) and Diff-Alpha(Da) are the main variables, and work similarly to Y and D. They will be stored in a separate chunk: * TWOCC('AX') ** Will follow immediately after the Image Data (0xE1) tag. Note that only Non-Alpha blocks may be used with Raw YUV block formats. Commands: * C(00) DeltaA ** Delta flat-alpha block. * C(01) DeltaAD, Pixblock2x2 ** Delta 2x2 block. * C(02) DeltaAD, Pixblock4x4 ** Pixel Block 4x4x2 * C(03) DeltaAD, Pixblock4x4x3 ** Pixel Block 4x4x3 * C(04) QfDeltaAD ** Update delta quantization factors. * C(05) DeltaYUVD, PixelBlock4x4x1 ** 4x4x1 blocks. * C(06) AbsAD, Pixblock2x2 * C(07) AbsAD, Pixblock4x4 ** Absolute Pixel Block * C(08) QfAbsAD ** Update absolute quantization factors. * C(09) DeltaYUVD, PixelBlock2x2x1 ** 2x2x1 blocks. * C(0A) ** Non-Alpha Block ** A non-alpha block is for a block which does not have an alpha channel. ** If used with a block which may have an alpha channel, it is interpreted as an opaque block. * C(0B) RunCount ** Run of Non-Alpha blocks. * C(0C) RunCount ** Run of blocks repeating a single value. * C(0D) RunCount, PixelBlock2x2*RunCount ** Run of blocks with reusing prior alpha. * C(0E) RunCount, PixelBlock4x4*RunCount ** Run of blocks with reusing prior alpha. * C(0F) RunCount, PixelBlock4x4x1*RunCount ** Run of blocks with reusing prior alpha. * C(10) Reserved * C(11) ** Transparent Block ** Block is fully transparent * C(12) RunCount ** Run of transparent blocks. * C(20) End Of Data ** Logical end of bitstream data. For multi-segment images, indicates the end of the current segment. ** Any subsequent data in the message lump is to be ignored. * C(21) RunCount ** Skip, Blocks are copied from the prior frame * C(22) RunCount, XOffset, YOffset ** Skip+Translate, Blocks are copied from the prior frame. ** Offsets indicate the source position in blocks relative to the current block. (Side Info) Metablock2 Metablock is the block representation used internally by the codec. It represents an intermediate step between the internal bitstream Encode/Decode process, and the Input/Output framebuffer. Reserve 256 bits. A: Y, U, V, D, Pa,Pb,Pc,Pd, x, x, x, x, x, x, x, x, y, y, y, y, y, y, y, y, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a B: Y, U, V, 0, M,Dy,Pc,Pd, Du,Dv,Qe,Qf, Qa,Qb,Qc,Qd, y, y, y, y, y, y, y, y, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a C: Y, U, V, 0, M, D,Pn, x, Y1,U1,V1,d1, Qa,Qb,Qc,Qd, Y2,U2,V2,D2, Y3,U3,V3,D3, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a D: Y, U, V, 0, M, D,Pn, x, U0,U1,U2,U3, V0,V1,V2,V2, Y0,Y1,Y2,Y3, Y4,Y5,Y6,Y7, Y8,Y9,Ya,Yb, Yc,Yd,Ye,Yf E: Y, U, V, 0, M,Dy,Pc,Pd, Du,Dv,Qe,Qf, Qa,Qb,Qc,Qd, Sa,Sb,Sc,Sd, Ta,Tb,Tc,Td, a, a, a, a, a, a, a, a Y,U,V,D: YUV and Diff (Primary Color, 0) Dy/D, Du, Dv: YUV differential values. Yn,Un,Vn,Dn: YUV and Diff (Secondary Color n) Pa,Pb,Pc,Pd: Pixel Data (Primary) Pc, Pd: Pixel Data (4x2, 2x4, 2x2, and 4x4x1 modes). Qe,Qf,Qa,Qb,Qc,Qd: Pixel Data (Secondary) Sa,Sb,Sc,Sd: Pixel Data (Alternate U) Ta,Tb,Tc,Td: Pixel Data (Alternate V) Pn: Partition Number x/y: reserved, MBZ a,a,a,a: alpha block d!=0: 4x4x2bpp (A) d 0: Flat or Special M 0: Flat M 1: 2x2x2bpp (B) Pb=Diff Pc=Pixel Bits M 2: 4x4x1bpp (B) Pb=Diff Pc/Pd=Pixel Bits M 3: Skip (No Translate) M 4: Skip+Translate Pc=Y Offset Pd=X Offset M 5: 2x2x1bpp (B) Pb=Diff Pc=Pixel Bits M 6: 4x4x3bpp (YUVD, B) Pb=Diff Qe/Qf/Qa/Qb/Qc/Qd=Pixel Bits M 7: YUV 4:2:0 (D) Y0..Y15 (16..31), U0..U3 (8..11), V0..V3 (12..15) M 8: 2x1x2bpp (B) M 9: 1x2x2bpp (B) Pb=Diff Pc=Pixel Bits M 10: 4x2x2bpp (B) M 11: 2x4x2bpp (B) Pb=Diff Pc/Pd=Pixel Bits M 12: 4x2x2bpp (YUVDyuv, B) M 13: 2x4x2bpp Pc/Pd=Pixel Bits M 14: 4x4x2bpp (YUVDyuv, B) Qa/Qb/Qc/Qd=Pixel Bits M 15: 4x4x3bpp (YUVDyuv, B) Qa/Qb/Qc/Qd/Qe/Qf=Pixel Bits M 16: 4x4x2bpp (YUVDx2, C) Pn=1(Horz), 2(Vert) Qa/Qb/Qc/Qd=Pixel Bits M 17: 4x4x2bpp (YUVDx4, C) Qa/Qb/Qc/Qd=Pixel Bits M 18: 2x2x2bpp (Gradient, B) M 19: 2x2x2bpp (YUVDyuv, B) M 20: 4x4x2bpp 4:2:0 (YUVDyuv, B/E) Qa/Qb/Qc/Qd=Pixel Bits (Y, 4x4x2) Qe=Pixel Bits (U, 2x2x2) Qf=Pixel Bits (V, 2x2x2) M 21: 4x4x3bpp 4:4:4 (YUVDyuv, E) Qe/Qf/Qa/Qb/Qc/Qd=Pixel Bits (Y, 4x4x3) Sa/Sb/Sc/Sd=Pixel Bits (U, 4x4x2) Ta/Tb/Tc/Td=Pixel Bits (V, 4x4x2) M 22: 4x4x3bpp 4:2:0 (YUVDyuv, B/E) Qe/Qf/Qa/Qb/Qc/Qd=Pixel Bits (Y, 4x4x3) Pc=Pixel Bits (U, 2x2x2) Pd=Pixel Bits (V, 2x2x2) Alpha Block A,D,Pe,Pf, Pa,Pb,Pc,Pd A,0,D, M, Pa,Pb,Pc,Pd A=(A0+A1) SHR 1 D=A1-A0 Default mode encodes alpha at 3 bits/pixel. M 0: Non-Alpha M 1: 2x2x2bpp Pb=Diff Pc=Pixel Bits M 2: 4x4x1bpp Pb=Diff Pc/Pd=Pixel Bits M 3: Skip (No Translate) M 4: Skip+Translate Pc=Y Offset Pd=X Offset M 5: 2x2x1bpp Pb=Diff Pc=Pixel Bits M 6: 4x4x2bpp Pb=Diff Pc=Pixel Bits M 7: Flat Mini-Mode Mini-Mode will be a BTIC1H subset. * Will use a 64-bit metablock, and only use block-types which can be encoded in 64 bits. * Will only have block types: Flat, 2x2x2, 4x4x1, 4x4x2. * Will only use DeltaYUV and DeltaYUVD. * Does not support update masks. * Command Index Table is limited to 16 entries.